The present disclosure relates to a print media input device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a high capacity input device that provides print media storage.
High capacity input (HCI) devices are often used with printing devices (e.g., printers, photocopiers, etc.) to supply print media (e.g., paper) to the printing devices. By way of example, these HCI devices can store as many as 2000 sheets or more of paper. Normally, the print media are stacked on a lifting tray that displaces vertically as media are removed from the stack by a media feeding mechanism.
HCI devices typically can be configured to house various sizes of print media. For instance, several HCI devices are configured for use with letter-sized media (8.5 in.xc3x9711 in.), legal-sized media (8.5 in.xc3x9714 in.), 11 in.xc3x9717 in. media, A4 media (8.27 in.xc3x9711.69 in.), A3 media (11.69 in.xc3x9716.53 in.), etc. Although providing for increased printing options, such flexibility normally translates into inefficient space utilization. Specifically, when relatively narrow media are used in the HCI device (e.g., letter, A4), the majority of the HCI device compartment is unused. This is, of course, an undesirable result where xe2x80x9chigh capacityxe2x80x9d storage/supply is desired.
In addition to wasting space, underutilization of the HCI device compartment also creates potentially hazardous situations. In particular, where one side of the compartment is filled to capacity with print media and the other is empty, the weight of the HCI device, and therefore the printing device, is not balanced. Therefore, when the printing device is to be moved, tipping can occur, e.g., when the printing device is wheeled over a bump.
From the foregoing, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have an HCI device that avoids one or more of the disadvantages noted above.
The present disclosure relates to a print media input device. In one embodiment, the input device comprises a housing that defines an interior compartment that includes a storage compartment in which print media can be stored, and at least one lifting tray that is adapted to support print media that are to be fed to another device.
In another embodiment, the input device comprises a housing that defines an interior space, a first lifting tray adapted to store print media, and a second lifting tray adapted to feed print media to another device, wherein the first and second lifting trays can be vertically displaced both independently and in unison.
In yet a further embodiment, the input device comprises an outer housing that defines an interior space, and a pull-out drawer that is slidable in and out of the interior space, the drawer supporting first and second lifting trays, the first lifting tray being adapted to store print media and the second lifting tray being adapted to feed print media to another device.
The present disclosure further relates to a method for operating an input device. In one embodiment, the method comprises the steps of supporting print media with at least one of two lifting trays contained within the input device, placing a media guide of the input device adjacent the print media, and controlling displacement of the two lifting trays depending upon the position of the media guide, wherein only one lifting tray is displaced when the media guide is in a first position and both lifting trays are displaced in unison when the media guide is in a second position.